Save You Tonight
by jnz1
Summary: One Direction Slash Fanfiction. Larry & Ziam & Niall. Louis and Zayn have a past that they want to keep a secret from the other superhumans. Louis and Harry are in love and want to tell the world. Zayn and Liam are in love but want to keep it a secret. All of this while also attending and superhuman school, because the boys have superhuman abilities.


Harry

The last thing I remember was the sound of a gunshot. I didn't know how far away or how long it lasted but I did know it happened. My initial reaction was to run. Most would think to run away from the sound of a gun, but my reaction was to run right at it. So that's what I did. _Bad idea by the way_. Then I felt large hands grab my shoulders and feet kick the back of my knees. Right after I collapsed on the hard concrete, my hands were tied behind my back, my eyes blindfolded from the rest of the world. But what my kidnappers didn't realize was that I could still see and hear them perfectly. After they saw that I was still conscious, a big, burly man came out of the truck parked not even 10 inches away from my feet, and shot a needle in my neck. My vision blurred, and my entire body became numb. Then I drifted off into a deep sleep for God knows how long.

Liam

It was just a normal day at the pool, _or so I thought_. Ever since I was a little kid I loved playing in the water. I didn't think anything of it until I almost drowned. When I was 4 I went to the park with my dad and stepped a little too close to the edge of the lake. I was only learning to swim at that time so I tried holding my breath until I was on the edge of passing out. Then I inhaled a large breath of air under the water. I knew I wasn't supposed to be able to breathe but I thought it was cool. That's when I knew I was different. Now 13 years later I held the state record for the breaststroke and backstroke, along with the world record for most time underwater without breathing. I knew it was cheating for me to apply for a world record but nobody has to know that. When I got to the pool I stripped down and dove in. After about 10 laps I felt the water ripple around me. I poked my head above the pool to see what was going on, just as I felt a large, solid object pound me in the face and knock me back under water. I was unconscious within seconds.

Zayn

When I realized I had a special power I didn't think anything of it, until I started getting the headaches. I knew I was different at a really young age. It definitely helped me with tests in school, but that's beside the point. The time when I really started to hate my ability was around age 12. Every time I was around other people, I began to hear things. I could hear every though, every word, they were thinking. It was only bad when I was around multiple people at once. When I went to school, or out to dinner, or anything like that, my head would start to pound so bad that I felt like my skull was going to explode. After a couple of these incidents, I refused to leave my room. My mum and sisters became worried about me, and tried every opportunity they could to get me to leave the house. My mum thought I was depressed but she couldn't have been more wrong. I was scared. Now my mum is sending me away to this school for kids with "special abilities" or something like that. And I couldn't be more worried.

Louis

I hated school. Every day I would constantly find myself in a fight or in the office as a result of a fight I didn't even start, all because I was gay. The day I found out I had a power was the scariest day of my life. I was walking down the hall going to my next class when 2 boys pushed me up against the wall and started punching me in the ribs. For some reason though, it didn't hurt. They kept on punching and punching but I couldn't feel any of the blows. When he started to get tired I took my opportunity and ran with it. I grabbed his head in a headlock and wrapped my arm around him several times. It wasn't until he started choking and gasping for breath that I realized my arm had just extended over 20 feet. I was so in shock that my arm went limp around his neck and he fell on the ground as I slowly started to back away. I was stopped by a large figure blocking my escape. The hands grabbed me by the waist while another figure placed a gag in my mouth. I tried to scream, and stretch but I couldn't do anything. The next thing I realized, I'm being shoved into the back of a car by my ankles. All I remember next was drifting into unconsciousness.

Niall

When I realized I had a power, I was really freaked out. It was just a beautiful, sunny day to be out on the town. I was walking down the street and stopped in a clothes store. I can't even remember which one but I started picking out some polo shirts, and khaki pants. When I went into the dressing room to try them on I turned around to look in the mirror and I couldn't see anything. At first I thought it was just a piece of art, until I lifted my hand and it was transparent. I was so freaked out that I dashed out of the store all the way home and slammed the door to my bedroom. After a few months, I couldn't figure out what was wrong with me so I applied to the _Superhuman Academy for Special Abilities_. I couldn't wait.


End file.
